Renew Friendship
by 15sok
Summary: Gil and Meliodas meet once again after Hendriksen battle, and talk about the new role of Great Holy Knights since the last two died. I don't own the series or the character


I don't own the series or the characters.

After Hendriksen was finally defeated and Liones is slowly being rebuild, our hero Meliodas was able to heal and able to walk again after his epic battle against Hendriksen "since I'm up and again, I better check on Elizabeth and the other" Meliodas said as he walk down a hall to find his friends.

After Hawk's death, Elizabeth wasn't taking it too well and locked herself in her room, the Deadly Sins didn't take it so well either, especially Ban. While walking down the hall, Meliodas spot a certain salmon hair friend of his, Gilthunder, who was sitting on the edge of a building, overlooking Liones being rebuild "enjoying the view" Meliodas said as it draw Gilthunder attention which Meliodas sit down next to him.

Gilthunder give a weak smile "yeah, is finally over, isn't it" Gilthunder said as he smile, but Meliodas knew something is wrong with Gil "little Gil, is there a problem" Meliodas said sounding concern over his friend wellness.

Gilthunder shake his head "no, but….I feel that there will be more coming soon" Gil said sounding unsure. Meliodas sigh "yeah, that's life for your" Meliodas said careful while lading back which made Gil smile, remembering the time how carefree Meliodas was during their time together.

Meliodas stood up again "so, since the Great Holy Knights are no more, I was thinking of asking the old king about getting a replacement" Meliodas said sounding a little serious which caught Gil attention "why not you become the Great Holy Knight, I think you deserve the title more than anyone in Liones" Gil said trying to convince Meliodas to take the rank.

But, Meliodas shake his head "sorry Gil, but Arthur already give me the offer and I accepted it, beside the king will get mad at me for saleing my Sacred Treasure" Meliodas said which seem to make Gil a little disappointed.

However, Meliodas stare at Gil "why not you become the Great Holy Knight in Liones" Meliodas said which shock and surprise Gil "me….but, why me" Gil sounding a little surprise "I think you are better for this job than I would ever be" Meliodas said giving his honest opinion.

Gil was surprise, but grew a sad expression "thanks for being modest, but….I don't deserve that rank" Gil said which caught Meliodas attention "why not, your father would have been proud if you become Great Holy Knight" Meliodas said.

Gil grow sadder "but, all I did was hide behind the scene, let Dreyfus and Hendriksen push me around, hurt the people I loved, and when I faced Hendriksen, I was scared for my life and lost all hope. But….you did all the things we Holy Knights couldn't do, you manage to bring hope to all of us" Gil said sounding a little pity for himself.

Meliodas was surprise by this, but karate chop Gil head "don't be modest, little Gil" Meliodas said sounding a little annoyed. Gil rub his head as it hurts a lot "look Gil, after seeing many Holy Knights here, I notice something….I notice that out of all of them, you are the must logical and strong one here. You know what to do, and you did it. When people were afraid of Hendriksen, you still continued to fight and remain loyal to the Liones family and people. I think you deserve this job, I believe your father would agreed as well" Meliodas said with prideful smile.

Gil was surprise by this, but smiled back "thank, Meliodas" "beside, I wouldn't leave anytime soon, I still have a business to run, keeping Elizabeth saved, and rebuild Liones. I think after all of that is over, I believe you would be ready for the rank, but I guess it depend on the king decision" Meliodas said which Gil nodded in argument "I guess that is true" Gil said which led to Meliodas smirking "so, are you and Margaret lovers when I left" Meliodas said which made Gil blush and turn away while Meliodas laughed.

After several chatting up, Meliodas leave Gil when Margaret appeared and left the two love bird alone.


End file.
